Sonamy - Keep on Dreaming
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: Will Sonic ever wake up from these never ending nightmares? Will death happen? Rated M for swears and blood.


_**Rated M for Swears.**_

Warning: Sonic tends to break the 4th wall in this story and decided not to follow his lines.

Yo guys BTH is back to make this story. Let's start shall we?

Every time I think I could I can make a great story...it ends up being not what I was expecting...I don't want that to happen again. I need to do a legit good story.

Sonic...a blue hedgehog. Fast, talented, and...aw man I can't think of anything else. Whatever. Sonic loves to compete and show off. He's that guy who rubs your face after you lose to him.

He may be a hero and a cool guy and all but...is there a answer to this question?

Why is Sonic a hedgehog who can't freaking swim? Hedgehogs are awesome at swimming and Sonic is...

Sonic: Yo...are you seriously gonna tell people that? Are you trying to make me look bad?

Umm...are you actually talking to me for the first time? Go back to your place Sonic you are too early to start.

Sonic loves to chill also. So when he has absolutely nothing to do, he can just run or lay down by a tree.

He was running...letting the winds blow his face. He runs and pass by everything he sees. He wouldn't even walk and find a 100$ dollar bill. He would just run pass it instead.

Sonic never stopped running. He dodged everything in his way. He loves to put himself in danger.

So...late at night. He kept running. He then, jumped off a cliff and rolled down the edge. He untucked and then, kept running. Nothing can stop this hedgehog.

Except...

Sonic: (Yawn)

Sonic was tired now. He run up to the closest and biggest tree. He laid down and then...

Sonic: (closes eyes)

Sonic saw the darkness...everything was mysterious...just pure darkness.

Sonic: I'm not asleep yet.

Who are you talking too? Stop breaking the 4th wall. Go to sleep!

Sonic: Hey! Why are you...(Zzz)

Sonic saw the darkness. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't even move. Anything could happen...Anything...Like...

Sonic: (Woke up) NOPE! NOT HAPPENING! TOO MUCH SUSPENSE! You think you can toy with me huh?

...I'm the narrator and I say you go back to sleep. Sonic stop resisting your lines.

Sonic laid back down and fell asleep. Darkness took over. Everything...went...red now.

Sonic: What is happening?

?: You can't run...

(Record scratches)

Sonic: Whoa whoa whoa! You are so wrong! I CAN RUN!

?: What...no I...

Sonic: Don't you know who I am?! I'm the all speedster Sonic The Hedgehog! The fastest hedgehog ever!

?: Hey...I know but...

Sonic: Ohhhhhhh you know?! Sounds like you don't!

?: Is this guy serious!?

Sonic is it me or are you not following your lines? I'm trying to do my job. Not trying to have a talk show. I'm gonna rewind this part.

?: (deep voice) You can't run...or hide from me.

Sonic: Umm...you are creeping me out dude.

?: ...

Sonic: ...

?: ...

Sonic: ...Are you okay?

?: Need a hand? (Strikes his hand into Sonic's chest and grabbed out his heart)

Sonic: (Drops on knees) Ugh...(drops on ground)

A lightning bolt strikes.

Sonic: (woke up) **AGH**! (Looks around) Wha? What...its...just a dream.

And I traveled back, down the roads. Is she com...no? Okay.

Another lightning bolt strikes.

Sonic: Wha!? Oh...just a storm. No problem.

Sonic climbed the tree and created a hold inside. He climbed in and fell asleep.

Everything went dark again...

Sonic: (Looks around)...Huh?

?: Sonic!

Sonic: Amy?!

?: Sonic!

Sonic: S-Sally?!

?: Sonic!

Sonic: M-M-Mina?!

?: Sonic...

Sonic: F-Fiona?! G-G-Guys...what do you want from me?!

?: We want to tear you apart.

Ooh you are so lucky Sonic.

Sonic: N-N-No...leave me alone...

Well never mind then.

?: Sonic...you can come to me.

Sonic: Not a chance Sal! You ain't getting me back!

?: You you want instead?

Sonic: Stop! Stop asking me!

?: So you wanna go out Sonic?

Sonic: No Ames I'm not in the mood now!

?: Why are you (sniff) yelling at me? You're hurting my feelings...

Sonic: A-A-Amy...I take you another time...there. Cheer up a bit.

?: You're so mean Sonic.

Sonic: If only you understand...

?: About what?

The others faded away. It was just them now.

Sonic: Amy...you scare me sometimes...but I care for you a lot.

Amy: But you rarely do anything with me. What was the last time we hung out?

Sonic: Well we...uh...

Amy: See...

Sonic: Amy...I know you really like me but...I am trying to keep you safe.

Amy: I can keep myself safe. I have a hammer you know? The same hammer I squashed you with.

Sonic: A-Amy...that's not what I meant...I wanna keep you...

Amy: What are you talking about, I'm right here. Wait...you saying you want to keep me? Like...you love me?

Sonic: A-Amy I didn't...

Amy: Sonic...(kissed him)

Sonic: Amy...I...(tries to back away)

Amy: (wraps arms around his neck) Sonic...It's okay. I understand...

Sonic: No...this isn't...exactly what I meant...

Amy: It is. You want me here safe in your hands... That's what you mean.

Sonic: No...let go please?

Amy: You are enjoying yourself you see? Look at your tail.

Sonic: (sees tail wagging) Why Tail! Why you gonna do this to me!?

Tail: Hey! A body part does what your says. Blame your brain. Not me. (Goes back to be a normal tail)

Amy: You love the moment...

Sonic: I...

Amy: (hugs tight and deepen kiss)

Sonic: (To himself) No...I...let her kissed me. I'm so stupid! I don't want this.

Amy: (breaks kiss) Sonic...you don't love me. It's okay. I'll just...(takes out knife and stabs Sonic)

Sonic: Agh...Amy...that...

Amy: (pulls out knife from Sonic)

Sonic: I...I...(holds stomach) I thought you...(blood was dripping from his gloves.)

Amy: I don't...you hurt me...that is how much I am hurt everyday.

Sonic: I'm...sorry... (Fell on knees)

Amy: I don't forgive you. It's just gonna be the same thing everyday.

Sonic: No...(fell on ground)...ugh...I'm...sorr...y

Another lighting bolt strikes.

Sonic: (Wakes ups with tears falling down his cheeks) AMY! (Looks around) Dumb...nightmares. Messing with my head. I'm totally...losing my mind.

Sonic crawled out of the hole and jumped down from the tree. It was heavy raining and storming. Lighting bolts were everywhere.

Sonic: Like some storm is gonna stop me...I...(stops crawling)...need...rest...(Zzz)

Sonic fell asleep in the storm. Wow he is so gonna get sick after this.

(Future me here. There's a twist instead of sickness)

He felt cold...and wet. He looked around and saw water around him. He was drowning...

Sonic: (bubbles comes out of his mouth) No...no...(muffled)

Sonic tried swimming...but its just like every Sonic game. He can't swim. He just stands there underwater. Sonic looked up. He saw nothing but darkness. He was at the bottom of the water of course. He looked around muffling. There wasn't any air bubbles. The bubbles coming out of his mouth was carbon dioxide so that's not gonna help. He tried running...

Sonic: (Muffled)

The more that Sonic spoke was making him have even less time. He tried moving his legs...but he wasn't going anywhere...It's like he was in the middle of the ocean. Usually the timer and the music would be on but I don't want it in here.

Sonic: (muffled) No...no no no no..

Sonic tried jumping...but it failed. He couldn't jump his way out. He had no air left...he knew he was about to die.

Sonic: (muffled)

He couldn't do anything...he then...fell back and saw the darkness. He was hoping for light but no...it was darkness that coming to take over. His corpse was in the bottom of the ocean...he saw pure black. Couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Couldn't think.

Sonic: ...

It stayed like this for long time. For hours and hours and hours.

Lol SpongeBob reference. Wait why am I talking about SpongeBob? Whatever! MOVING ON!

But then...finally...He felt something in his lungs...was he still underwater? Was it safe to breathe? Only one way to find out.

Sonic: (Wakes up and breathes heavily) W-W-W-W-Wha?! (Gasp) what's...happening!?

Sonic couldn't see anything...He couldn't move his legs.

Sonic: Am I dead? Am I about to see God?

He tried getting up.

Sonic: I don't...feel dead. But I can't move...where am I?

Sonic used his force.

Sonic: Come on! Let me...out!

Sonic then...spinned around. He was launched up. He then saw light.

Sonic: Is that...

Sonic then looked around. He was 100 feet in the air. Gravity was like...HEY GUESS WHAT?! IT'S YOU'RE PAL GRAVITY! Sonic was falling.

What a pal indeed. Gravity is gonna murder Sonic.

Gravity: Shut up! I'm doing my job.

Whatever.

Sonic: WhaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Sonic looked down. He was dangerously close to land.

Sonic: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 _ **THUD!**_

Sonic hit the ground and felt enormous amount of pain.

Sonic: Gra...agh...

Sonic soon...saw darkness again. He couldn't move again. It was just never ending nightmares.

(Not the game)

Sonic can felt blood around his body. His back was crushed...and his legs were...broken.

Sonic: ...

It's over for Sonic. Was it that his dreams were maybe a warning that his death was about to happen?

Who knows? Sonic couldn't do anything. Let Time itself...tell us.

Time: IDFK! WHY YOU ASKING ME?!

It was a long time. Sonic finally felt his brain working again. His vision was blurry. He saw pink...just pink.

Sonic: A-Amy?

He thought he said it. But he couldn't hear his own voice. He can just lip it out. He then...saw her. She was just looking at him...She looked upset. She looked like she was talking.

But Sonic couldn't hear her. He then got up and looked around. He saw his body.

Sonic: No...I'm dead.

Sonic couldn't feel anything. He can move his sprite body. But not feel anything else. Not even the ground. He tried touching her shoulder.

Sonic: Amy...

His hand just went through her. He was like a ghost. He saw Tails come over and cried...he looked down.

Sonic: This can't be happening. How am I just standing here watching my friends sobbing on my dead body.

He then floated up. He was reaching to they sky.

Sonic: No...I can't be dead! I'm not supposed to die! Why god!? Why are you doing this to me?!

Sonic just kept rising and rising.

Sonic: No...I can't meet God yet. I'm not ready yet! Take me back!

Sonic then fell back on the ground. He didn't feel any pain when he landed. He didn't know if he landed yet. He got up and looked at the two of them.

Sonic: GUYS!

No sound was heard.

Sonic: I can't speak...or touch them.

Sonic saw Tails dragging his corpse to the lab. He saw his own blood spreaded across the ground. He then made a shocked look.

Sonic: I am dead...I'm just a sprite.

Sonic followed Tails and Amy to the lab. He just walked through the wall.

Screw using the door. Just walk right in.

Tails was talking...but Sonic couldn't hear anything...It's like he was deaf and mute.

Tails was putting his corpse in a machine.

Sonic: Tails...what are you trying to do?

Tails started the machine. He and Amy both looked down...Sonic looked at them.

Sonic: I'm...sorry guys. If only you can hear me.

They both looked at the machine. Tails then stopped the machine and pulled his corpse out. His corpse looked healed.

Sonic: Tails did you? (Walks to corpse)

Sonic touched his corpse.

He felt his cold wet chest...

Sonic: I can...feel it..I wonder if...

Sonic tried lifting his arm. But it wouldn't lift. He then tried climbing on top of the corpes. Nothing happened. He then tried touching his shoes. Nothing. He couldn't feel his own shoes. He then sighed and jumped off.

Sonic: It's over...I'm dead.

Tails picked up his corpse and placed him in a coffin. Sonic made a shocking look.

Sonic: No...no...don't...

Tails placed a picture of himself on his body and hugged him. Amy placed her bracelets and kissed his cheek. Sonic felt a soft thud on his cheek. He blushed. He can felt the redness from his cheek. They placed the top and carried the coffin to the same place he landed at. Sonic followed and watch the two of them bury his coffin. They spoke for a while and then placed flowers and 1 last picture on his grave. They both then...walked away.

Sonic stared at his grave for a while. He then tried grabbing the picture. He couldn't grab it. He yried touching the soil. Nothing. He couldn't touch anything. He couldn't dig either. He then followed the others back at the lab. Amy went home...Tails was just sitting down on a chair facing the ground. He wrote a note on the ground. Sonic read it.

Sonic: Goodbye...Sonic.

He started floating again.

Sonic: No...no...no no no no.

Sonic rose through the wall.

Sonic: I can't go yet! I don't wanna leave my friends! I can't leave them!

Sonic was floating up nonstop.

Sonic: No! Stop!

He couldn't do anything about it. He was already in the light. He couldn't see anything else but white. He couldn't move...or felt anything. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't talk. Time will just pass by till then.

...For a loooooooong while. The sky was finally cleared. A figured was showed...Sonic can move again. But still in his sprite form. He looked at the figured.

Sonic: What is that...

?: It's me...Death.

Sonic: You...you came for me..

Death: Yeah no shit Sherlock. You are dead.

Sonic: You bastard! You have no idea what you just done!

Death: I killed you that's what. Time has came for you. You will now rest in peace.

Sonic: I didn't want this!

Death: Tough luck. It's what I do.

Sonic: You asshole!

Death: Call me whatever you like, it's not gonna do anything.

Sonic: You can't leave me like this!

Death: I can and I will. It's my job. But you can always visit your friends. Just tell me if you HAH! I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT!

Sonic: Come on. I loved my life.

Death: And life has ended for you. You are never gonna see your friends again.

Sonic: You bastard! What kind of evil demon are you?!

Death: Aw shut up. I'm Death baby. It's sucks that you haven't realized that your time had come.

Sonic: You monster! You gotta send me back!

Death: Ha! I kill only. Not give life. You can't be asking me for your life back.

Sonic: Damn you Death!

Death: Hey, I gotta go. Enjoy your...death I guess.

Sonic: What I am supposed to do then?!

Death: Just float.

Sonic: You waste my time! Get the hell out of my sight! You ruined my life.

Death disappeared. Sonic was alone now. He couldn't do anything for now...

Hours later...

Sonic: (Sigh) I'm so bored...

Death: Bored huh?

Sonic: What the? You again?!

Death: Yep. It's me again.

Sonic: What do you want from me?!

Death: Just visiting. I got you a gift.

Sonic: Is it me kicking your ass?

Death: Maybe I should burn this gift instead.

Sonic: (Sigh) What is it? What are you giving me?

Death: A new pair of shoes. (Shows shoes)

Sonic: ...What you are trying to do?

Death: Hey, just curing your boredom.

Sonic: I CAN'T EVEN RUN!

Death: Put them on and you will see.

Sonic grabbed the shoes and put them on. He started to float down. Darkness was awaiting him.

Sonic: Huh? Why am I floating down into the darkness?

Death: Hey...between you and me, we can be best friends and get along.

Sonic: Hmm let me think...no.

Death: ...You piss me off hedgehog.

Sonic: YOU KILLED ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

Death: My job remember?

Sonic: Screw you! Your job sucks! And swallow! And choke!

Death: Wait what?!

Sonic: Hey don't ask. Back to our lines.

Death: Okay then.

Sonic reached into darkness

Death: You have no idea who you are messing with. I can make you feel pain forever and make you scream. I can torture you forever.

Sonic: What's the point!? I'm already dead! I lost my life!

Death: You can't be grateful that I'm letting you live again?!

Sonic: You are toying with me. That's what's you are doing! It's all a joke! You want something from me that what!

Death: Ah. Smart hedgehog! I want your soul that's what!

Sonic: You can get it over my fucking sprite body and my corpse.

Death: You are nothing but a weakling. I'm Death. I'm a god you know?

Sonic: God wouldn't let me say you can keep my soul! You are a fucking skeleton wearing a hood.

Death: (chokes Sonic) You are a fool. I can take away your existence and wipe away you forever. I'm in control. I can say who lives or die. There's none who can tell me what to do.

Sonic: (Gags) You can't do anything. I'm not afraid. I dealt...with many...(cough)

Death: (Chokes tighter) Stupid Hedgehog! I'm A GOD! YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME!

Light shined one Death

Death: What the hell?!

Death release Sonic. Sonic was floating in midair.

Sonic: Huh? What's happening!?

?: Death! Come this instance!

Death: Master! You don't understand!

?: I can understand that you are torturing this hero!

Death: And who cares?!

?: I think you owe him a life and an apologie! You are one crazy bone head.

Sonic: Umm...who's that?

Death: Ignore him.

?: WHAT?!

Death: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO! I SAY I CAN TORTURE THIS HEDGEHOG WHATEVER I WANT!

?: No! You will not! Obey my commands or you will face execution!

Death: If I die this hedgehog will be wiped away too!

?: (summons shield on Sonic) You failed to obey my commands. You will DIE!

Death: (burns to ashes)

Sonic: Who...are you?

?: I am the Sun.

Sonic: The star?

Sun: I'm the light of all galaxies in space. I am the real God!

Sonic: Huh. Never knew the Sun was a god.

Sun: Do you not see that I give light to all and when I blow up I respawn again to start life over?

Oh my god I'm such a genius. BTH is a scientist. Lol.

Sonic: Umm...I'm not that smart.

Sun: Young hedgehog. You are the hero of a planet. You deserve another chance. But there's something I need to tell you.

Sonic: Y-Yeah?

Sun: The pink one.

Sonic: ...what?

Sun: You like the pink hedgehog don't you?

Sonic: A-Amy?

Sun: I know you have something special to tell her.

Sonic: I...(blush) don't think I'm ready yet. Besides I don't wanna lose her.

Sun: You kept her well hero. But things aren't meant to be kept in all the time. There's nothing you can't hide from her.

Sonic: I dated MORE THEN 4 girls and I lost them. I don't wanna lose Amy.

Sun: I will keep you happy. I am the light of all gods. Besides, she won't learn unless you give her what she wants. She is too bright and energetic.

Sonic: No. I'll tell her another time. And she can learn easily. I just don't wanna hurt her feelings. Why are we even talking about this?

Sun: Because I sense that there's a connection between to two of you.

Sonic: ...What?

Sun: It's...

Sonic: WAIT! Let me guess, because we like alike? Because we are such a perfect couples, because we are born to love each other? Is that why?

Sun: There's a secret you haven't known yet Young hedgehog.

Sonic: What? Is she my sister? Cause I WAS wondering about that.

Sun: No.

Sonic: No?

Sun: Here's a short story.

Sonic: About who?

Sun: You're friend.

Sonic: No...I'll just go on ahead and...

Sun: It must be done young hedgehog.

Sonic: Why?! I don't understand! What's so special about it?

Sun: She can change your life. You have never given her a chance.

Sonic: Oh I have. It didn't turn out so...can I go please? I rather NOT talk about Amy. This is getting too personal here. I dated more then 4 girls and they already hate me or want to have kids. I have done waaaay too much. I lost the love of my life earlier.

Sun: The princess was not meant to be with you. You have done nothing to her. She has made a mistake. You deserve the pink one. Just give it a shot. You will be more then happy.

Sonic:...I was happy. Now I'm just making terrible choices. I'm scared to lose others. I gave up on the dating. That's the truth.

Sun: Honesty young hedgehog. You must believe me. You two have a connection. There's another pathway to victory later on in the future.

Sonic: What? I'm...confused. What pathway to victory? What are you saying?

Sun: You must make her dreams come true.

Sonic: What about my dreams huh? I'm freaking having nightmares and now I'm dead!

Sun: That was my apologies for as Death chosen you to torture with. I shall grant you a wish. Any wish.

Sonic: Any? Oh man I wish for...

Sun: No wishing for more.

Sonic: Aw man.

Sun: You have a decision. You can wish up something and be with ...

Sonic: I can't! I'M DONE! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK! I WISH I WAS BACK! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT ANYMORE!

Sun: You cannot run away from your choice. You must do it or you will forever be alone.

Sonic: ALONE?! LIKE SINGLE?! I WILL TAKE IT!

Sun: Alone here in the dark mist.

Sonic: I hate my life. I just have a god telling me to be with my 6th girlfriend. I'm doomed.

Sun: It must be accomplished. Its either you and her or you alone. When you get back, you will have to tell her your real feelings.

Sonic: I don't like what you are saying to me but...you did save me. So I will try at least.

Sun: Use good words young hedgehog. You must accomplish your goal. But I will not be able to send you back with those evil shoes. Take these.

The Sun held out Sonic's speed shoes. There were a sun on the heel of the shoes.

Sonic: Cool I guess. (Puts on shoes) Hey I wish these were a little bigger.

The shoes size increased by a half.

Sonic: Perfect!

AW YOU IDIOT SONIC!

Sun: Now you must go. You must protect the world.

Sonic: Thank you.

The sun reached out for Sonic's arm. Everything went white now.

Sonic couldn't see anything. It was dark. He thought about it and spin dashed. He dug out of the coffin. He spin dashed again, dug out of the grave, and landed in front of the hole. He looked around and at himself.

Sonic: Am I alive...

Sonic felt his body. He can feel again. He touched the soil. He smiled.

Sonic: IT'S ALIVE! ALIVE!

Sonic looked at the sun.

Sun: It must be done hedgehog. Do it. I'm watching you.

Sonic: (Sigh) I will.

Sun: Time is given then.

Wow. I'm must be on a roll today. Get it?

Not funny? Okay no problem.

Sonic knocked on the lab front door. Tails opened it and (●_●)

Sonic: Please don't ask. I don't wanna explain.

Tails:...Umm...uh..okay then.

Sonic: I wouldn't leave without a goodbye. But it's okay Tails. I'm here for ya!

Tails: (tears fell down) you are making me burst Sonic! I did not expect your blood to be on the ground like that! AND NOW YOU'RE ALIVE?!

Sonic: Hey. (Hugs)

Tails: (Hugs back)

Sonic: Alright. Good enough. (Backs away)

Tails: (Squeeze)

Sonic: OW! HEY! NOT TOO HARD! OW! AGH! HOW DO YOU HUG TIGHTER THEN AMY?! OW!

Tails: (Release) Sorry...

Sonic: Geez, remind me not to die again.

Amy: SONIC?!

Sonic: AW MAN MORE PAIN!

Amy squeezed Sonic really hard. She was crying

Amy: WHY?! HOW?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!

Sonic: OW! AGH! OW! AH! AMY STOP PLEASE! OW MY ARM!

Amy: I WAS FREAKING SCARED!

Sonic: I KNOWWWW!

Get it know ow?

Not funny? No problem no problem.

Amy: YOU DIE ON ME AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!

Sonic: OW! AMY PLEASE LOSEN ME A LITTLE AY LEAST!

Amy: (Losens and hugs)

Sonic: Much better. I wouldn't go without saying bye. I'll be back.

Tails: It's impossible to brought back to life like that! How?!

Sonic: Let's say I found a extra life box.

Tails: That's not how it works. You have 1 life in reality. This is not a game. This is real life.

Sonic: Yeah I know. Can't take a joke Tails?

Tails: No. Tell us what actually happened.

Sonic: Sometimes things aren't just meant to be told.

Tails: You are creeping me out Sonic! Tell us!

Sonic: I don't know to be honest. I swear.

Tails: You sure? Maybe someone did this to you.

Sonic: No I know what happened. I fell to my death.

Tails: How do you know that?

Sonic: It came to me.

Tails: Hmmm...I will see you later then.

Sonic: See you later.

Tails closed the front door.

Sonic: Now Amy...I...gotta tell ya something. But I might...

Amy: (kissed) I love you too.

Sonic: (Back away) HOW DID YOU...

Amy: Guessed. Oh Sonic you make me so...(sniff)

Amy cried on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic: Hey uhh...can we talk about this first.

Amy: Yeah? (Released)

Sonic: Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. But, I don't wanna lose ya Ames. I would have kept this in a little longer. But I decided to tell ya now. But please for me...

Amy: Whatever you say.

Sonic: Don't tell anyone. I'm beggin ya. They'll be pissed at me or annoy me. Mostly annoy me

Amy: Yeah okay. LOVE YOU!

Sonic: L-L...Aw man I'm never gonna get used to it.

Amy: Next time then. Meet me at my house. (Kissed cheek and walks away)

Sonic: (Sigh) I'm so gonna end up having a kid.

Sun: You will have an amazing kid. You have succeed.

Sonic: So what's this pathway you were talking about?

Sun: That will cause a time paradox. I'm sorry. I cannot tell you.

Sonic: Future stuff? Cool. Guess I will have to find out.

Sun: Farewell forever Brave warrior.

Sonic: Aw cool! I always wanted to be called that!

The Sun never spoken after that. Tails opened the door.

Tails: So, You got with Amy and now you are talking to who exactly?

Sonic: Wha?! WHY ARE YOU EAVESDROPPING!? YOU RUINED IT TAILS!

Tails: Couldn't help it. You were acting weird today. Just tell me everything.

Sonic: Okay, it all started from me running.

The End

Pretty cool? I should say I did well.

Want more to this? Just say you want more. Please don't hate on this. Brofist.


End file.
